True love is the Key
by LEXX66
Summary: Shawn Michaels gets bit by A vampire named Taker. He's about to Die but, Triple H saves his life by true love.
1. Chapter 1

From the Beginning

You might know me as the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels.  
You see I was once human living a dream in the wwe with my two best friends Triple H and John Cena.  
We were number one. Everyone love us. Everyday when i woke up I was happy into one night at Raw I got bitten by a vampire  
I don't know who it was. It happen when I was getting ready for my match with my friends, and when I turned around something grabbed me from behind and pulled me in the Darkness part of the lockers. This thing shank its teeth into my neck. I try to pull away but it was too late, I blacked out and woke right back up. everything around me seems different  
Part One: Triple H

What has getting into him, he's been acting all strange sense we got here? He seems very pale and his looks has changed a lot. It looks like he's sick. I try to tap him on the head but, he tackles me down to the floor, and try to bite at me, so I kick him off of me. He just stands there and hiss at me. Cena from behind picks up a shoes and pops him in the back of the Head. John we must tell vince about this. It seems like something has tooking over Shawn's body just like Kane's.  
Hunter I think That Shawn have got bit by the Undertaker. Some people are saying that he's a vampire and turned his brother into one. Said Cena while holding Shawn Down.  
Hey Shawn Buddy are you OK. I top him again and all he do is cry out. Shawn it's OK its Hunter and John OK. Just relax we'll find the thing That did this to you OK.  
All that came out of him was a cry for help.  
John we must find him some rat or he might feed off of someone here that we know.  
Hunt I'll met you after the show I must go my match is up next.  
I turned around and saw John walking out of the lockers but, I don't pay him no mind. The person I have to worry about right now is, my best friend.  
That's right best friends. you see me and Shawn have been like brothers sense the first time I've met him. He's so sweet and caring and don't Let anything stop him. When we reformed DX again I started to have feelings for him. I really care for him, and if he dies, I'll be torning in two. I love him.  
Shawn's pov

I can't even think right now.  
My body is in a lot of pain. That vampire has drain me almost to the point of death. I was in so much pain that I almost attacked my best friends. I couldn't help it, I cried for help. While I try to bite triple, John picked up a shoe and knocked me out with it.  
I woke up in the arms of triple h. I felt Loved in that way in his arms. I hope one day that we'll be lovers and don't even have to worry about this any more but right now I'm between life and death right now. I hope they save me from this because, I want to live out my dream even more.  
PartTwo: the only way

John's pov  
My match with edge tonight was hell. I wish it was a stop to this right now because, He's really going to get hurt now. I have

my friends on my back now.  
Right now I have other things to worry about. So I go to Kane sense he know albout his brother.  
Hey Kane sorry from bothering you I just want to now how can we save Shawn from your bother's bite  
He turns around and face me.  
The only way to save him is by true love. He must find true love my mid night or his sole will die and he'll be Damned for ever in a vampire body. After he finds true love he must kiss his love when the sun comes up at down.  
thanks Kane  
No problem.  
Wow he's a big help. and then I started to thinks. bingo Hunter can fall inlove with Shawn sense their close to each other.  
so I ran to the locker room  
When I enter Hunter was still holding Shawn's now sleeping form in his arms.  
Hunt I found a way to Save him.  
Hunt looks at me in the face.  
and what will that be.  
Oh you don't have so mean. I give him a dirty look  
Look hunt the only way to Save him is for him to kiss his true love under Dawn when the sun comes up or he'll die and I was thinking sense you are close I was just wondering do you lover Shawn somehow as a lover?  
Triple h Shoots disturbing look at me

you won't tell no one will you?

Nope i will not hunter.

Ok I love him with all of my heart and I hope one day we will be merryed.

Ok then you'll have to tell him when he wakes up and good luck.

With that I get up and leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Shawn's pov**

When I wake up I felt Triple H's arms still around me.

Hunt why are you still holding me.

He Just gave me a I don't Know Look

Oh I just wanted to, you know Shawn you're so peaceful when you sleep. He said with a smile

I know hunt my brother always tells me that. So did John find a way to save me before the vampire comes back and turn me  
Into one.  
I look into his eyes.

Yes, Shawn he did but you won't like this, he said that you're true love Have to kiss you to save your life.

I think for a min

But I don't have a true love hunt.

I look at Hunt, he looks sad.

What's wrong hunt?

He looks near tears so I pull him into a hug.

I tell him that I'll be OK and that I won't die and we will find hope.

He pulls a way and looks into my eyes.

Now hun't wjat was all that about hunter.

He think's for one min.

It's just that you really mean everything to me Shawn we are so close and almost like brothers but closer. If you die Shawn I'm going to lose apart of me that I'm scared to tell you because, you might let me down.  
He starts to shake.

It's OK Hunt you can tell me what ever it is I won't let you down because I think as you as family.

I give him a hug and rub his back to comfort.

OK Shawn here It is Shawn Michael's I I Lo

He starts to cry

I rub his back

Go on hunt

I I Lov Love You

I stop for a min

What did you say?

I said that I love you Shawn.

I always had sense the day I met you

Oh I'm so dumb sorry I go if you want. No don't go I love you too.

I look into his eyes.

He pulls me into a kiss

We share a long slow kiss on the lips.

This kiss was the first true kiss I ever had shared with someone because, all the other lovers I had would only kiss me on the

cheek they would say that my lips were to thin and little. This made me cry, but this time someone really kisses me and it was

the love of my dreams Hunter.

I love you hunt  
I love you too  
Shawn we must kiss when the sun comes up like around Dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three: the Undertaker**

John's point of view

That was the worse match I ever had in my life, First Edge attacks me when I was making my way down to the ring and then I loose the match.

I never everwant to go threw this again in my life.

On my way down to the locker room, many wrestlers like Randy had a worry look on their face.

He ever asked me if I were OK and I told him I feel like my head hurt but, I just kept on walking.

I don't have time for people right now. We must be worry about Shawn.

I opened the door.

Oh my Shawn and Hunter are kissing.

I just walk real soft and try not to scare them.

I don't want them to knew that I'm watching them make out.

Hey how did you oh hi John said hunter holding Shawn.

Oh hi hunt.

So John how did your match go.

I shook my head it was hell edge cheated, he got me DQ.

Oh sorry to hear that buddy said Hunt

Hey Shawn and Hunter we must leave now we have to wake up around 6:00 a.m. when dawn comes.

OK We comeing said Hunt.

Hunter got up and got his and Shawn's stuff out of the locker and went over to Shawn and woke him up, and we were out of the door less than a min.

By the time we were outside, we herd a noise from behind us.

Hey Lets get the heck out of here before The Undertaker get Shawn! Said Hunter while helping me putting The now Sleeping Form of Shawn Michaels into the back seat.

As fast as we cold we jumped in the car and took off. We almost hit Randy When we drove out in a hurry.

I turned my head to see if taker was behind us but all it was is cars from behind.

When we pulled up at the moltel, we got of the car and got outr things out of the trunk and all three of us ran into the room because, we herd another noise, and it was the same noise again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hey while I was typing this part, The light bulb blew out and I jumped up and ran out the room. LOL.

Don't worry I'm ok.Its just this part seems alittle creepy to me

Now back to the story.

Enjoy)


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four: rise and shine

Hunt's Point of view

Beep Beep!  
Ah man it's time already here we go.

So I get up from the bed and wake Shawn up.

oh no his skin is so warm I must wake John up

Hey John get up now.

He just turns his body near the wall.

So I. Smack him on the back.

He jumps up from the bed.

OK I'm up now Happy.

John It's time lets go put your shoes on.

While John looks around for his shoes, I go to Shawn's side of the bed and wakes him up.

It only took me to tap him on the back, UN like John Shawn is a very light sleeper any thing could wake him up.

He gets up and looks around.

Hunt is it time

yes its time now get up and lets go before Taker comes and turn you into a vampire

By the time we walked out side it was still dark. We got in the car and drove to a near by woods.

John got the candles out of the trurnk

Hey Hunt we must hurry I can hear taker close by Said John

Shawn just Shand there and looked around.

Hunt are you shore this going to work

yes babe i'm sure i hope are you sceared hun

no i'm ok. then he starts to shake and cry.

Hunt don't feel well.

then he passes out. plop he hits the floor.

Shawn! I yelled. I ran and lean over him and hold his limp body in my arms.

John we must hurry before we lose him hurry!

OK I got every thing.

John layed the candles all around us and lights them.

John turns around and then out of no where Taker jumps up out of no were and pin john to the ground.

No, I'll Stop you he's mine. He will join me and if you don't tell your friend to let him go I'll kill him.

No, I yelled at taker. He's mine and you can't stop me. With That I press my lips to Shawn's

NO NO He mine ah ah Stop it

then this light of no where flashes out of the sky and hits the body of taker while we kiss.

True loves first kiss.

Then I look in to Shawn's eyes.

He opens his eyes and looks up at me.

Hunt you Save me i alive

I feel tears form in my eyes

I Knew myLove I just couldn't lose you.

I pull him into my arms.

Ah John wakes up

We did it your alive he runs to the both of us and hug us.

on the other side of the woods taker gets up and walks over to were we up

Oh don't be scared I'm alive now the light has saved me from the vampire that was.

Oh That's, OK taker said John.

Hey Let's get out of here and go back to the room and talk john and Shawn taker would you like to join us

Sure

So we get all of the stuff and take off

the love of my Life lives in peace  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part Five coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**: The last part

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

found this Song when I was listening to faithHill and this song came up.I listened to it and I love it alot. I thought it will be great for this Story the last Part of it. I hope you enjoy It.

By **Faith Hill **

**I love You**

I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch

To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine

I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And you'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side

I love you  
Please say you love me too  
These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
'Til the end of time

So today I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Like a thousand times before

Then without a word you handed me this letter  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said

I love you  
Please say you love me too  
'Til the end of time

Well maybe I, I need a little love, yeah  
Maybe I, I need a little care  
Maybe you, maybe you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do  
Just reach out  
I'll be there

I love you  
Please say you love me  
Please say you love me too  
These three words, they could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together

Oh, I love you  
Please say you love me  
Please say you love me too  
'Til the end of time  
Oh baby, my baby, together, forever  
I love you  
I will be your light  
Shining through your eyes

**Hunter's POV**

Every thing is right now, the love of my life is OK. when we get back to the room, I'm go to propose to the love of my life. I can't live without him. I look at the back seat and see him resting his head in john's lap. oh he looks so cute and peaceful. John is he OK I said. Hunt he's just a little shaky that all. John don't tell him when we get to the room I have a surprise For him when he wakes up don't wake him up. When we arrived at the room, Shawn just woke up and we got our thing a went inside. I laid Shawn and on the bed and gave him a lovely kiss on the lips. Oh he's so cute my love my Shawn

They all sat on the other bed and watching a Dvd of Shawn Michael's Boyhood Dream. John look he just won the wwf title. you know john my love used to be the biggest wrestler in the wwe or wwf, into DX was form. What ever Hunt And now I'm the champ from all of them asept Shawn he was number one too. Oh man It felt like I've just got hit by a train. Taker turn around and noticed that Shawn just woke up. Oh hey Shawn you had a good sleep. AH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME HELP. Shawn just relax I'm not after you any more. Taker said while holding Shawn in his arms.

**John 's POV**  
I can't take this any more first I find out that Shawn was number one and then Shawn wakes up sceaming for hunter to stop Taker from trying to bite him and then Taker takes Shawn into his arms and Comfort Him. I can't take it any more it seems like its everyone in this room is acting too weird for me. I think I'm going too yell if any one says any thing to me. Hunter looks at me with worry in his eyes. John are you OK. no, I say Look hunt I think I need too take a nap for a little while to cam my head because we just save Shawn's life and I'm don't feel well. With that I went over to the other bed and fell a sleep. About a bout two hours later when I got up from my nap, It was 2:00 a.m. Every one was asleep. Taker was laying down on the coach and Hunter and Shawn in the other bed Cuddled up in each other arms. I look around the room a see a little red box laying on the table near Hunter's side of the bed. Hum I wonder what that might be. So I get up from the bed and quietly walk over to the table and quickly pick up the small ring box and then I enter the bathroom and lock the door behind me and then I open the ring box. Oh my! Hunt is going to ask Shawn to marry him. I think thats so sweet of him because, Shawn don't have any one.In side the box is two golden rings with the letters SMH AND HHH. I think that the last Letter H stands for Triple H's last name.I quickey put the rings back, and hop back into bed.

**Taker**

Oh Mman that was really a very peaceful sleep. Oh hey their cuddling aww It's just so cute to see them so inlove with each other. Oh I wonder what is my brother is up too. I think Im going to go see my brother today. I think that he misses me alot.

So I get up from the coach and get dressed and I left a note by hunter's bed and close the door to the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bck inthe room, Hunter wakes up and go over to Shawn side of the and lean over him and peck him on the lips. Wake up my love! and then his kisses him one more time. Shawn open his beautiful blue eyes and look up at hunter.

**Hunter's POV**

Good morning my love. Dis you have agood sleep last night? Shawn smiles at me.Yes i did you mad it even better, when you stayed in the bed with me with me in your arms. Then Shawn looked a round and saw a sleeping form of John Cena, he looked over by the coach and there was no taker. My love gets up and picks up a note right next to me.

_Dear_

_Shawn,_

_I'm going to see my brother today. _

_I'll be back tonight._

_By the way Hunter has something to ask you when you wake up_

_GoodLuck ok buddy!_

_Love _

_Mark the UnderTaker_

Shawn what was that? oh it was a note from taker. He said that he went to see his brother. he'll be back tonight.He sits on the bed next to me a kisses me on the cheek.So Hunt is there something that you want to ask me. Yes mylove it's very inportant but i'm sceared to ask you because i don't wan't you to put me down. I can feel tears filling my eyes. Shawn pulls me into a hug and rubs my back. I feel loved that way. It's ok baby you can tell me any thing your my life hunt my everything and i'll love you no madder what. With that he kisses me on the cheek. I look into his eyes and i can see his love for me. "Shawn...Baby... We have known each other for a long time and we have been together for a while. and I love you so much and I couldn't be without you. So… Would you marry me?" He looks into my eyes.Oh yes yes I'll marry you oh hunt I love you "I love you too." I kissed Shawn and slipped the ring back on his finger. then I gave him a lingering kiss.

Now Every thing is right now and I could have the love of my life forever.

THE END


End file.
